


小半（5）🚗

by shallweeeee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallweeeee/pseuds/shallweeeee





	小半（5）🚗

“周老师，你今天是不是吃醋了？”

寒假前一天。焉栩嘉堵在周震南家门口偏头问他。

“小小年纪想什么呢，我吃哪门子醋？”

周震南无奈抬头看他，月光打在焉栩嘉细碎的发梢，原来冬季月光也能如此温和。

“周老师，你知道我心里只有你一个。”

焉栩嘉靠近他，沉着嗓子有些委屈地说。

周震南没回应，他甚至不敢对视焉栩嘉的眼。

周震南来不及反应，眼前的人反手关了他家的门，双手环着他靠墙吻了起来。客厅黑着灯，两人泛红的耳根掩在了黑暗中，诉说着即将到来的思念。

年轻气盛的小伙子总是不经意炫耀自己擅长的事。

这日趁午休焉栩嘉在教学楼门口玩滑板。惹得三两学生驻足。

“呦，焉栩嘉玩滑板呢。”几位同学趴着窗户看他。

“这小子给谁看呢这是。”年少时头脑总如此简单，好像做什么都是给喜欢的人看。

“还能有谁，夏楠呗，他喜欢夏楠又不是一天两天了。”

夏楠是焉栩嘉同桌，虽不漂亮，但温婉可爱。 经常轻轻拽着焉栩嘉的衣角，问自己不擅长的数学题。

啥子？午休时间好不容易解答完学生的问题，周震南正准备回办公室打盹，听到这话瞬间就清醒了。

他立马跑到窗边，和同学们一起观摩焉栩嘉的滑板技术。他在不太多的观众中很快找到夏楠的身影。

他瞬间脑补焉栩嘉寒假前一天冲动滑板表白，两人顺顺利利在一起的场景，突然冲下了楼。

周震南身着不方便跑步的阔腿裤大步跑向焉栩嘉，费好大力才追上他。

“焉栩嘉，你给我停下。”

焉栩嘉见周老师过来，故作帅气捡起滑板，凑到他身边皮：

“怎么？周老师也被我的帅气折服了吗？”

周震南气急败坏：“你……你给我过来！”

周震南秉着家丑不可外扬的观念，将焉栩嘉拉到无人花坛边，费力喘气也不忘劈头盖脸说：

“焉栩嘉，你看都这个节骨眼了，这马上就高考了，你早恋可还行？” 

“你们俩就做个约定嘞，什么高考之后见啊之类的就皆大欢喜了。”

焉栩嘉迷茫盯着大口喘气的周震南，早恋，早什么恋，难道周老师同意和我在一起了？

“谁们俩？周老师，你同意和我在一起了吗？”

周震南一听这话，莫名的怒火直冲脑门，他心脏跳的更快了：

“怎么又扯上我嘞，我说你和夏楠啊，你滑板不是给她看呢吗？你们在一起老师不阻止，就是这个节骨眼吧，它耽误学习。”

焉栩嘉这才想起，那日在课本上写字母n，被借他课本的哥们看见了，胡搅蛮缠问他写的谁他就随手指了指夏楠。

焉栩嘉笑了起来：“放心吧老师，我没早恋，我也不喜欢她，我喜欢谁你心里不是清楚吗？”

周震南一时间哑口无言。他也有点想不明白自己为什么就这么突然冲下来批评焉栩嘉了。他越来越看不懂自己。

焉栩嘉的吻热烈而猝不及防，周震南任他笨拙地吻着，黑暗间唇齿间摩擦害臊得很，也吞灭了人的理智。

这是他渴望许久的，  
也是他渴望许久的。

周震南闭上眼轻轻舔着焉栩嘉的上唇回应，寂静中能清晰听到出于兴奋两人狂跳不止的心脏，焉栩嘉热烈而笨拙的探索，正值青春年少的他想要的远不止亲吻。

扶着腰的双手不安分地在周震南腰间游走，有意无意地抚摸埋在裤子里毛衣下的肌肤。焉栩嘉凑到周震南的左耳边，一边轻咬一边用气声道：“震南，你想要吗？”

这性感低沉的嗓音甚至比塞壬的歌喉都诱惑，只想在他的诱导下与他一同跌入沉沦那极致乐园。

焉栩嘉几乎是碰到他的身体就硬了，意乱情迷间仿佛跃进了一个从未体验过却让人沉沦的新乐园，他早就肿胀的不行，他直挺挺蹭入周震南裤子中间，用力向上抬了抬。

这害臊的动作竟惹得周震南浑身一颤，略觉羞耻偏过头，却被焉栩嘉修长的手转了回来，焉栩嘉逐渐大胆，几乎是将他揉进了墙角，吮吻着他每一寸肌肤，从耳垂到脖子，又到泛红的凸起处，所吻之处，留下星星点点的印记。在焉栩嘉的撩拨下，周震南也硬了起来，后穴不安分涌动。

首次亲密接触虽带着强烈的好奇，但焉栩嘉也只敢在黑暗之中放肆，他一边听周震南的粗喘一边用手有频率的握着周震南烫到不行的性器，他低声呢喃：“周老师，你好烫啊。”

手的频率加快，两人下半身剧烈抖动着，焉栩嘉只凭手就能将他觉头顶到脚的酥麻，焉栩嘉窝在周震南的肩头，鼻尖带着温润气息阵阵扑散于肩头耳根处，周震南忍不住射了出来。保留的最后一丝理智让他咬着唇不叫出声，可他扭动的身体出卖了他。他几乎将焉栩嘉的校服衣角揉乱了。

射出来的液体几乎全打在了焉栩嘉的裤子上，焉栩嘉直起腰吻着周震南被汗浸湿的额头：“周老师，看来我不脱裤子不行了。”

焉栩嘉说着便露出了早就肿胀到不行的性器，他一下下顶探着周震南的后穴，又用手将周震南射出的液体都抹在了后穴上。手指每触碰一下，周震南便忍不住浑身颤。

“去……去沙发。”周震南几乎是哑着嗓子吐出来几个字。刚刚才射的他又硬了起来，他燥热又口渴。

两人又跌到沙发上缠绵。周震南看不清焉栩嘉的脸，却听得到他在耳旁愈发厚重的喘息，迷人的喘息让他又觉得燥热难耐。 

“水……我想喝水。”周震南抬起脖子，几乎是恳求般望着黑暗中的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉倒是听话去拿水杯，却没有递给周震南，先自己含了一口，又探下身子贴上周震南的唇，唇齿贴合之际，缓缓将水送了进去。

流出来的水划过周震南的脸颊又至锁骨，分不清是吮吸还是亲吻着流出来的水，焉栩嘉的唇带着些许冰凉，所到之处令周震南浑身酥麻发痒，伴随着羞耻唇肌间的摩擦声，周震南没忍住又射了出来。

手的爱抚让周震南的后穴红肿又扩张，焉栩嘉又将射出来的液体抹入后穴做为润滑剂，又大胆的用手深入到不能再伸，他兴奋地听周震南逐渐忍受不住地喘息，愈发战栗的身躯，连抓自己衣服的手也越来越用力，他将周震南翻了个身，拨开周震南的臀部，将性器直挺挺的插了进去。

疼痛伴着满足的填充感，周震南忍不住闷哼。

“疼吗？”焉栩嘉以为他受不住，轻轻扶上他的腰，在意地问。

“你快点。” 周震南虽觉羞耻，但也实在受不住了。

暗暗思索少年情事曾无数次想象和周老师做爱，周老师和他想象的一样，抹去了平日里严肃不苟言笑，只被自己压在身下失控般的喘息，流汗，扭动却有带着某种克制，格外性感。而这种迷离只在他面前才会展现，焉栩嘉潜在心底的占有欲被激发，他放肆地按着周震南插的更深，液体流淌在沙发上，交合之处发着有频率的声响。

这姿势入的太深，剧烈的痛又伴随愈发深入的填充满足。听着焉栩嘉致命般有节奏的粗喘，周震南开始忍不住呻吟，他最后的理智仿佛也崩塌了。

焉栩嘉掐着他的腰射了出来，他倒在周震南背部大口喘着，呼出来的热气打在周震南潮湿的背脊。温热的液体顺着周震南的大腿内侧流到了沙发上。大腿内侧泛着情事进行时的点点淤青。 

短暂的欢愉后，呼吸逐渐缓和，理智也慢慢恢复，周震南如做错了事般想逃避。他避开了焉栩嘉的爱抚，穿上裤子。

“对不起。”  
两人几乎同时开口又对视。焉栩嘉迷雾般的双眼仿佛在诉说意乱情迷，一不小心又会深陷，周震南又立刻躲闪低着头。

“周……周老师。”  
焉栩嘉哑着嗓子又随即沉默，视线带着少年不计后果的莽撞，却无后悔之意。

“你先去洗个澡吧。”  
周震南有些费力地起身，身体每处都带着属于焉栩嘉的气息，递给了他毛巾。


End file.
